


Miraculous

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: A Miraculous Ladybug AU! It's short! It's cute! Brief appearance of magical boys!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Sometimes. You have to write an AU because this artist you follow on Twitter mentions it and you cannot be stopped until you've written a little ditty for it.
> 
> GO SHOW HER SOME LOVE: https://twitter.com/natendo_art?s=09

Felix sneers at Sylvain's endless flirting. He's got Dorothea on his arm and he's so focused on her, it's like the entire rest of the world has disappeared.

He's not jealous. He's not.

"Oh, Felix," Tiki sighs. "Just tell him how you feel."

He doesn't verbally reply, just glares at her and keeps moving. 

Sylvain was a childhood friend, someone Felix had known since infancy. But then Sylvain's father pulled Sylvain from elementary school and the redhead did not return.

Until this year.

He's attractive, witty, and an absolute flirt. Sylvain kisses Dorothea's cheek and waves her goodbye into her classroom. Felix steps up to join in beside Sylvain, elbowing him in the side. 

"Dorothea?"

"She's beautiful, thank you very much. And she likes me for me."

Which is saying something, because most of the people interested in Sylvain want either his money or his influence. A model  _ and _ the son of a famous designer means that people's eyes are on him at all times.

Felix wants to strangle all the people who force Sylvain into this pained parody of a person.

"She has said more than once, she's looking for a rich husband.  _ You _ ," Felix emphasizes by poking Sylvain's forehead, "aren't paying enough attention."

"This sounds like concern, Felix! Are you sure you're feeling well?" Sylvain reaches out to touch Felix's forehead, but his hand is batted away.

Touching Sylvain is one thing, being  _ touched _ by Sylvain is another.

"Shut up, jackass," he mumbles affectionately.

"Tiki! Spots on!" Felix calls, waving his hand across his earrings. Tiki spins and transforms him into his alter-ego, Mister Bug.

He hates the name, but Tiki says it's tradition or some shit.

His yo-yo is whipped free and he jumps into the fray.

Chat Noir is already there, trying to hold a very angry ReTailor from sending out more of his sentient clothes (his "Seams") after poor Parisian citizens. A handful of suit jackets and pants are trying to pin him down.

"Gone are the days when people wore ill-fitting clothes! ReTailor will fix it all!"

"Listen, everyone wants to  _ fit in _ , but this isn't how to do it!"

Felix groans and throws his yo-yo to pull ReTailor's feet from under him.

"Mister Bug!"

"Cat Noir," he greets in return. "Care to tell me why you haven't done your laundry?"

"I'm out of detergent!" He cries, leaping forward to block ReTailor from using his measuring tape to summon more sentient clothing.

Felix face-palms. "Wow. Suave."

"Sorry, Mister bug, your beauty makes me forget all of my good pickup lines," Chat Noir laughs, but is promptly wrapped up in a sentient sweater. 

"Lucky charm!"

A pearl fell from the sky.

"A pearl?" Chat Noir questions, squinting at the tiny item.

"Pay attention!" Felix grumps, grabbing Chat Noir in a princess hold, using his yo-yo to get him out of the way of a pair of pants that were trying to immobilize his legs.

"You always know how to sweep me off my feet- ow!" Chat Noir exclaims as he is dropped on his behind. "You treat me like a stinky old sock, monsieur!"

"Seriously?!"

"I know you're up there! Go, my Seams and take them out!"

"My line was better than that-"

"Be quiet!" Felix shouts, glancing around. His eyes fall upon ReTailor, the lamp, and Chat Noir, before landing back on the pearl. "Take this," Felix demands, shoving the pearl into his hand. "I need you to get ReTailor near the lamp post. When you get nearby, hold this up! Hurry!"

"You got it, monsieur!"

Felix glances at Chat Noir goading ReTailor down the road. He rolls the pearl near the lamp post and it gains its intended attention. 

"The pearl for the wedding dress!" ReTailor cries, racing forward.

Felix flicks his wrist and ties ReTailor to the post. "Get his measuring tape!"

Chat Noir yanks the measuring tape being used as a belt on ReTailor and throws it to Mister Bug.

He rips it in half and an Akuma flutters free.

"Time to de-evilize," he deadpans, annoyed that Tiki insisted on this phrase. Felix swings the yo-yo, catching the critter before jerking the string to bring the yo-yo back. He taps the top and the butterfly flies away.

"Where- where am I?"Mister Remorque asks, looking around in confusion.

"Not bad," Felix says, nudging Chat Noir's shoulder with his fist.

He catches it before Felix can withdraw and presses a quick kiss to his knuckles. "Pleasure is all mine, monsieur."

The spots on his ear begin to beep. "Time to go. Goodbye, alley cat."

"Goodbye, Mister Bug…"

Chat Noir turns down an alley, double checks that no one is looking and declares, "Plagg! Claws in!"

"Your pickup lines are so bad. I'm glad Mister Bug doesn't fall for them."

Sylvain sighs, "you can't blame me for trying."

"I guess I can't!" Plagg sees Sylvain's crestfallen expression and swallows back any other remarks. The hero is so in love with Mister Bug, it's hard for him to be serious about anyone else. "But, enough about him! Get me some Camembert!"

"Yes, yes, Plagg. Come on."

The two head back to Sylvain's family home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
